


[Fanart] There Will Be Paperwork: Ch 4: Substitute

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale gets lonely when Crowley goes away, fanfiction turned fanart, snake in the couch, teatime shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: It's just a normal day at the bookshop. When Aziraphale steps away to get a snack, Crowley finds a surprise substitute for himself hidden in the depths of the couch.:) It is a lovely, hilarious fic and I highly recommend it!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	[Fanart] There Will Be Paperwork: Ch 4: Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 




End file.
